Liquid crystal modules in limited production adopt integral backplanes. Generally, the backplanes are integrally formed in the mode of metal stamping or plastic injection, causing heavier products and higher material cost of the products. Larger stamping equipment is needed for larger products, the cost is higher, the corresponding die dimension is very large, the structure is complicated and the die cost is also very high. FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of the existing backplane; the backplane is formed by integrally stamping the whole metal; hillocks 80 used for fixing PCBs are also stamped on the surface of the backplane; the backplane consumes a large number of materials and has larger weight and complicated processing courses. With increasingly fierce market competition, it is more and more important to effectively reduce the design cost. As a result, the key research direction of each designer lies in saving the material cost and simplifying the packaging technology. The design of hollowing or joining the backplane is developed on the existing integral design of the backplane; the cost is reduced to a certain extent; however, the strength of the backplane is reduced due to joining or hollowing, so that it is difficult to originally fix PCBs on the backplane.
The hillocks are the structures which are arranged on the backplane and used for fixing components such as PCBs and the like. In general, the hillocks protrude from the surface of the backplane; the PCBs are fixed to the hillocks through screws or other locking pieces, so as to avoid short-circuiting caused by the direct contact of the PCBs with the surface of the backplane. For the existing backplane as shown in FIG. 1, the hillocks 80 on the backplane are integrally stamped and formed on the backplane in making the backplane; in this way, the positions of the hillocks 80 on the backplane are fixed and are difficult to adapt to the PCBs of different dimensions. At the same time, for PCBs of different dimensions and the backlight module with different needs for the number of components, the die needs to be unloaded again for making a corresponding backplane; in accordance with the PCBs of different dimensions, the die needs to be unloaded for making a new backplane, so that the universality is poor and the production cost is higher in such a case.